You Belong With Me
by Particular Nuisance
Summary: A short story based on the song "You Belong With Me" by Tayler Swift. Max and Victoria have been dating for a little while now and Chloe has finally gotten her best friend back, but something still feels wrong. What does Max even see in Victoria? Maximum Victory with a little bit of angst for the Pricefield camp.


**Hey guys! So this my first fanfiction for Life is Strange. There's not _a lot_ of angst, but a good amount for the Pricefield camp. This actually turned out to be a lot more about Chloe than I originally intended but that's all right. This is generally a Chasefield fiction (Trash fandom AWAY!)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it! This was originally a one-shot but if enough people enjoy it I might continue it, who knows!?**

 **There's some spelling mistakes and wording errors that I'll edit sometime. It's 2AM and I just wanted to finish this.**

* * *

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend - she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do._

Chloe sighed and looked through her phone as she sat on her best friend's couch, occasionally looking over at the now distressed brunette. _So close…_ She thought as Max's small frame slumped on her bed, pleading with the person on the other side of the line. This had been the third fight in a week the two have gone through by her own count. _And it's only Thursday… This shit is hella annoying._ Of all the times they could be having this argument, they decided to have it when she was over. Chloe and Max had just started to get into the swing of things after five years apart, and now the other girl has been on the phone for at least half an hour with her new girlfriend. She never really understood what her friend saw in Victoria Chase, the queen bitch of the Vortex Club. A place where all the snobby rich people go to hang out and probably kick puppies off of cliffs.

A small chuckle escaped her lips, amused at her own joke as she leaned back on the couch, listening to Max's music playing on the stereo in the background of the heated conversation. Chloe tried to flash the other girl a comforting and supportive smile, but she didn't seem to notice as she stared at the wall, occupied with the phone conversation. "I don't get why it's such a big deal, Tori…" Max sighed, sounding defeated. "I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you. Talk to you later." The brunette ended the call and looked over a Chloe, forcing a smile on her face. "Sorry about that…" she said, getting up from her bed.

"It's ok, Max. Still don't see why you deal with her holier-than-thou bullshit. I think you're funny at least." Chloe said and then stood up on the couch, bouncing around to the music. "All right enough sad relationship shit! What're we gonna do today? Let's cheer you up! Forget about Bitchtoria and lets go do some awesome stuff with your time powers!" Max let out a chuckle and looked up at her silly friend. "She's not that bad, Chloe. Plus, that sounds like something more for your own entertainment than mine" she said, playfully crossing her arms. "Oh come on, Max!" Chloe whined, getting down from the couch. "When your best friend has time travel super hero powers, everything else seems so dull!" The brunette rolled her eyes and put her jacket on, slipping her camera bag over her shoulders. "Fine, lets go. As long as you don't get shot this time."

"Low blow, Max… Come on, I technically never got shot." Chloe retorted, walking out the door into the hallway. "Or we get confronted by some crazy guy with a knife." Max said, continuing to list off the trouble they got into recently. "Oh and don't forget the train." The blue-haired punk rocker just sighed and walked down the hall. "Har har Max, we'll go some place more 'tame' this time all right?"

Chloe nearly opened the door to go downstairs before she noticed her friend wasn't anywhere close to her, instead Max had barely taken 5 steps away from her room before she stood where she was now, frozen. Her eyes turned cold as she Victoria Chase brushed past Max toward the stairs, the blonde vixen's deathly gaze staring straight ahead not even acknowledging Chloe. "Move, loser." Victoria's eyes narrowed on the blue-haired girl blocking the stairwell. "I don't have all day, dropout." Chloe's fists balled up in anger and she probably would've socked the queen bitch if she wasn't Max's girlfriend. How does anyone fall for someone who treats people like this?

Victoria's patience ran out and pushed Chloe aside and went towards the door, the other girl nearly fell at the sudden loss of balance. "Hey bitch! The fuck is your issue!?" She yelled, grabbing Victoria by her arm. She was done with this kind silver-spoon rich kid bullshit. She didn't help Max with her issues with Nathan just to let her best friend and herself be pushed around by another spoiled brat. "My issue is punk druggies like you blocking the damn door. Unlike you, I actually have important things to do instead of standing around finding someone else to beg scraps from. Why don't you fuck off like Rachel instead of finding someone else to cling to."

The blonde's eyes flicked over to Chloe with an intense stare, her hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one leg. "What the fuck did you just say. Keep Rachel out of this!" Chloe shouted, brimming with anger, she readied herself to throw a punch but Max caught her just in time, her eyes pleading. Some of the other girls in the hall had left their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

"Please, Chloe… Lets just go." The brunette said, her voice almost breaking, tugging on the girl's arm. She sighed and unballed her fists, glaring at Victoria. "Keep her leashed, Caulfield. I won't hesitate to put the stray back in the pound. We'll talk tonight." the Queen of Blackwall said coldly, her voice dripping with her usual venom, giving the two girls one last glance before turning on her heel and walking down stairs. The sounder of her designer shoes clicking down the steps, getting more distant.

 _Did I really just do that?_ Max thought to herself, letting go of Chloe's arm. The air felt tense and Chloe was brimming with rage, and she probably didn't help. She didn't like to choose sides, but… "What the fuck, Max?" Chloe burst out, punching the wall. "You're really gonna let her walk away like that after what she said? Way to hella have my back." She cursed under her breath. "I… just didn't want you guys to make a scene… If you hit her things would've escalated, she could've sued or something…" Max meeked out, trying to come up with a decent excuse. She was trying to make herself look as small as possible at this point.

"Don't give me that stupid bullshit." Chloe grumbled, and walked down the stairs out into the courtyard towards the parking lot. The small brunette sighed and chased after her best friend, following her to the truck. Both girls silently got into the vehicle and Chloe drove off to some place, reckless as always.

Chloe couldn't help but feel betrayed, they were supposed to be best friends and all Max did was stop her from giving Victoria the reality punch she fucking deserved. What _did_ she see in her? Chloe was one who was there for Max, she might not know everything about her best friend but definitely more than that bitch. At least she hoped so. But she couldn't lie to herself, it hurt to see Max defend the other girl like that, even after what she said about Rachel. Is there any line she won't cross? What about Max, her supposed girlfriend? What boundary has she considered for her best friend if any?

The drive was long and awkward. Miles of road passed by with no words exchanged between the two friends. Max wasn't sure what to say, if there was anything to say to make the situation any less tense. She found herself worrying more about Victoria and what she wanted to talk about later tonight. _Would Chloe even take me back? Man, I hope she doesn't make me walk home…_ The brunette chuckled slightly to herself, she probably deserved it anyway.

"What's so funny, Maxipad?" Chloe asked, looking over at her, leaning her head on her arm that was perched on the car door. She seemed to have calmed down since they gotten in the car. "Cereal? Maxipad?" She asked, looking over at her friend. "I was just wondering if you were gonna make me walk back to Blackwall." A wide grin appeared on Chloe's face as she looked over at Max, it seemed sinister. "Please don't, Chloe… I don't even know where we are at this point." Her friend just laughed and continued driving, looking ahead.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. But I would totally do it to that stupid girlfriend of yours, though she probably would have her own private helicopter to pick her up or something." Max didn't doubt it either.

"Look Chloe, I'm sorry for not having your back with your step-father and with Frank. And I'm sorry for not having your back with Victoria. She shouldn't have said what she said, but I'm just new to this whole relationship thing… And she's intimidating. Not in the way you would think either, it's the butterflies, the awkwardness, and her being how cold she normally is doesn't really help…" Max said nervously. She sighed and put her head against the headrest of the seat, looking at the ceiling of the car.

Chloe just laughed to herself, staring at the road, leaning both of her arms on the steering wheel. _You have no idea how much I relate to that…_ "Jesus Christ, Max. One, it's 'step-douche'. Two, you're too adorable. And three, no, I guess I don't, but I can still help. You just, y'know… Like it'd be hella great if you had my back once in a while." The brunette in the passenger just nodded to herself and looked over from the somehow stained ceiling to her friend. "I know… I'm just not used to this much excitement. I promise I'll do better, but it's gonna get complicated if you get in another spat with Victoria."

The other girl rolled her eyes and looked back at the road, leaning back into her seat. _Not like I would do anything different…_ "Fine Max, you win this time. Ok enough of this relationship crap. Lets get some food, yea? My mom is still pretty pissed at me some you're going to have to buy food for us somewhere else." Chloe just smiled at her best friend turning the radio on.

"Fine, but you need to give your mom a break. Plus, where the hell are we? I'm pretty sure we drove out of town.." Max said worriedly, looking out the windows of the run-down truck. "Eh, don't worry about it. It'll be like old times. We're going wherever the waves take us!" The brunette couldn't help but smile and be excited.

Chloe and Max took to their new adventure in stride, exploring the surrounding forest and roads, and following the ocean for miles as the asphalt road ran along it. It was the first time either of them have been able to relax for a good while. It seemed like everything was normal for those precious few hours they had together. Blackwall felt like a distant place across the world, the events happening no more relevant than what one would watch on the news, at least for those moments. Chloe felt like her old self again, six months without Rachel Amber, and before that five years without Max or her dad, had taken its toll. But now, it was as if no time at all had passed from when her best friend had left to when she came back. Her own feelings for Max became ever more apparent as she found herself watching those beautiful blue eyes flicker with excitement and joy, how the features of her face light up in the setting sun as she took in the new scenery. As the two sat on a large rock overlooking a part of the forest down below, the silhouette of trees grew darker as the sun set behind the ocean in the distance.

Chloe's eyes grew a little somber as she realized what the setting sun meant and looked over at her best friend. Max looked tired but content, her hand on her stomach as she lay down on the rock staring at the stars slowly appearing in the sky as it got darker. The punk-rocker turned her away and stared up at the sky as well, trying to enjoy the moment, but found her thoughts disturbed by the intermittent rings of her friend's phone and the tapping of fingers and nails on the phone screen as she texted someone back. _Probably Victoria…_ she thought with a sigh and sat up. "What should I do, Chloe? This is my first real relationship and I feel like I really messed things up… Is it weird that it bothers me this much? The entire day I've had these butterflies in my stomach knowing she was mad at me. I don't even get this anxious when you are Kate are upset at me sometimes…"

Yea that definitely stung a little. _Thanks Max._

"You're going to talk to her tonight, Max. Just don't mess up." She said dismissively, lighting a cigarette, taking a long deep breath. "I'm serious, Chloe! I already know not to mess up, but how… Is it weird that this almost feels like life or death to me? After all we've been through this is nerve wracking. I feel so stupid..."

The smaller girl was shaking a little as the time to head back got closer, it never dawned on her as to why she was so anxious to get back and make things right with Victoria. Chloe placed a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder and smiled,the lit cigarette almost the only visible thing in the dark. "We should head back. We can talk about this in the truck, come on. The advice I'm gonna give you is will be so good, you, Max Caulfield, are going to get lucky tonight." With a smirk and one last inhale of her cigarette, she put it out on the rock and took Max by the hand, both friends heading back to the truck.

The ride back was filled with teasing and laughter as Chloe did her best to impart her wisdom on Max about the nature of relationships. She was clueless as always, but the blue-haired girl tried her best to get her friend to understand. The moon was high in the sky as they pulled up to the entrance of Blackwall, Max feeling no more confident than before. "Go get it, girl. You'll do fine, if she actually likes you this will go smoothly." Chloe said with a supportive smile, unlocking the doors.

"Thanks Chloe, you're a great friend." Max said returning the smile, nervously getting out of the car. "I'll text you later!" the brunette said as she closed the door and waved, turning around to quickly return to her dorm.

Chloe let her car stay in park for a few minutes as she watched Max disappear into the darkness in the direction of the girl's dormitory. It was a good feeling to help her best friend with her problems, but it still hurt. With a sigh she put the truck into drive and drove off back to her house as her best friend transcended the stairs to her floor, heading towards the throne room of the Queen of Blackwall Academy.

Max anxiously approached Victoria's doorway and knocked hesitantly, she wasn't even sure if the other girl could hear it. _Calm down, Max…_ The shy hipster girl felt her cheeks starting to get red as she wait for what seemed like forever, looking around the hallway. "It's open." she heard from inside and turned the door handle, walking in slowly and closing the door behind her.

The blonde was at her desk, surfing whatever fashion sites rich people look at it, her back turned to Max. "Hey Vic, I'm sorry about earlier this afternoon… and this morning…" she mumbled, barely able to get the words out. This was the first time she'd seen Victoria in what felt like an eternity and she can't even see the girl's face. She wanted to, she longed to look the girl in her eyes but was too shy to step away from under the door frame. The room was dark and intimidating, the only light coming from the laptop screen that silhouetted her girlfriend's slender form.

As she watched Victoria's frame stand up and push the chair out, the butterflies quickly returned in force to Max's stomach. She thought she might vomit. "How was your day with Chloe?" The blonde asked. It seemed sincere, and was void of any of the usual toxic and sarcastic tones that she would direct towards Max. The blonde went over and turned on a light. Taking a moment for her eyes adjust, the brunette blinked and trained them on the girl at the other end of the room. They were facing eachother, eyes meeting. Victoria Chase looked as elegant as ever as she walked towards Max and it was like watching a model walk down the runway, each step deliberate and elegant. Or perhaps it was more akin to a lioness approaching it's prey.

"Earth to Caulfield. I asked you a question." Victoria said impatiently. Max snapped out of her train of thought, the blonde a few inches away from her. "I… uhh… It was fun. We went out of town and explored. Maybe we can go sometime…" she said, continuing to mumble her words. A peck on the cheek, a flash of crimson cashmere, a blink of an eye and Victoria was on the couch, looking at Max as if expecting her to come and sit with her.

Her eyes were narrowed impatiently, but they were soft. The brunette welcomed the look and went over and sat beside her girlfriend on the couch, her cheeks a bright cherry red. She swear the spot where Victoria placed the kiss was boiling over.

"Perhaps we can this weekend. Depending on whatever plans I have." she said dismissively. "Stop looking so down like a lost puppy. You've been out all day while I've been here, loser." The insult was almost playful and Max couldn't help but smile and look up at Victoria. Her features were soft, no longer tense and cold like the mask she puts herself in every morning before she shows herself in public.

"I'm really sorry about what I said this morning. It was an off-hand joke, but sometimes what you say gets to me and I can't help but say stuff back. I know you don't really care for Mr. Jefferson." Victoria just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I understand. As hard as it is to believe, I want this… Us, to work. So stop being so stupidly shy around me and actually talk like a person. I didn't bring you here because you were in trouble." she said as her eyes were averted, looking towards the window.

Max figured that was as close as to an apology she was ever going to get. "Sure, I want us to work too…" she said with a bright smile on her face. She didn't care how wide and goofy her smile may look just then. With the messed up her hair from staying outside most the day, the large grin, and the cherry red cheeks, she was here with Victoria in her room. Slowly the brunette slipped her fingers underneath the other girl's hand and she reciprocated, their fingers interlocked as they sat there quietly, enjoying eachother's company.

A draft blew through the window and ruffled the American Flag on the other wall of the room. Chloe ran her fingers over the drawings she had kept of her and Max when they were little, her phone beside her on the bed waiting for a text. It had been an hour or two since she dropped of Max and she didn't really expect a message to come this late at night, but still, she was human and she dared hope. Today had been a fun and exciting day, exploring like old times, but it was bittersweet. Chloe realized that what Max felt for Victoria wasn't just some high school crush, and it hurt to hear her describe all these feelings for that blonde bitch. But it was her decision and Chloe would support her best friend no matter what.

The wind continued to blow incessantly through the window, but Chloe didn't much care for how cold she was, sitting on her bed running over the crayon lines of those old drawings with her fingers. The picture of her and Rachel lay next to her on the sheets, today had been that kind of day. Nostalgia. She didn't like it, it made her think about the past too much. Just then her phone rang, signaling a text. More quickly than she'd like to admit, she unlocked her phone, relieved to see it was from Max. "Thanks, again Chloe! I guess your advice helped (^_^) Vic and I are all good now and she's even letting me stay over for the night! Tell you everything tomorrow, night! :)." A bittersweet smile parted the girl's lips and placed her phone down on the bed. She was indeed human, and she dared hope, and she saw it go. A tear fell down onto the drawing, sliding down the through lines of the picture. Good thing it was made of wax.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Lots of thanks to my friend Jade for help with critiquing!**

 **They are awesome for dealing with my numerous typos because I apparently hate spell check.**

 **Thanks again to all of you who read it!**


End file.
